The 11th Sentry
The 11th Sentry is a current Teen Grid military super-power that is commanded by Purple Luminos. The 11th Sentry is a military that has taken a new angle on grid warfare. They have ditched the "Space Marine" cliché and are a military that takes a more modern approach to gear. Currently, The Sentry's base is in the region of Svecia. The 11th Sentry is no longer a user of the Space Marine cliché used by so many other military of the Teen Grid. 11th uses gear that is modern and realistic. Through the revival of the M4 to the use of Black Hawks in combat, the 11th Sentry is a truely unique military. The 11th sentry, next to the Black Talon which is no longer active, is the first military with a succesful separation of divisions including Marksman (use of snipers), Mechanized (use of tanks), Assault (basic cannon-fodder), Support (the engineers), and the Airforce (use of aircraft). The Airforce of the 11th Sentry is the first fully functional and fully operational Aerospace Division on the Teen Grid with the exception of the Black Talon. The 11th Sentry Bootcamp is also a very unique training program. History Infantry Rank Structure * E-1 Private - A Private is the everyone role of the 11th Sentry. If someone has passed Bootcamp then they are automatically a private. * E-2 Corporal - A Corporal is a step up from the Private. They are infantry members who have proven them selves as generally good fighters. Leadership skills are still developing at this point. * E-3 Sergeant - A Sergeant is a step up from the Corporal. They are infantry members who have proven to be adept fighters. Leadership skills at this point should be rather solid. * E-4 Gunnery Sergeant - A Gunnery Sergeant (or Gunney) is an infantry member who has proven to be an exceptional fighter. Leadership skills at this point should be mastered. * E-5 Master Sergeant - A Master Sergeant (or Champion) is an infantry member who has mastered his or her art of fighting. Leadership skills are exceptional and are somewhat role models to lower infantry. * E-6 First Sergeant - A First Sergeant (or Veteran) is an infantry member who is one step from being an officer. They are amazing fighters at this point. They have amazing leadership skills and are role models to all infantry. * O-1 Lieutenant: - A Lieutenant is an officer of the 11th Sentry. They are higher in rank than all infantry members. They participate in group politics and diplomacy more than infantry. * O-2 Captain - A Captain is higher than a Lieutenant and is an officer. They participate in group politics and diplomacy more than infantry. * O-3 Major - A Major is higher than a Captain and is an officer. They participate in group politics and diplomacy more than infantry. Air Force Division The Air Force Division of 11th Sentry is the first fully functional Air Force to go on regular missions as part of a Teen Grid military. The AF of 11th is made up of many ranks. The AF currently has two aircraft, the Tomahawk fighter jet and the Black Hawk attack helicopter and troop transport. The Over Watcher of the AF was originally Keatster Carver, but after his ban Mitchel Xaris took over and is the new Chief of AF. Air Force Rank Structure * E-1 T-1 Crew Member - Air Force Conscript: An Air Force member currently in the bootcamp proccess of 11th Sentry. This is where most Airmen will start training, at Phase 3 of bootcamp. * E-2 T-1 Crew Member (CGO) - First Airmen: Fully trained in the operation of his aircraft, or role. * E-3 T-1 Crew Member (CGO) - Senior Airmen: Shown him/herself capable of following and enforcing all concepts taught in training. * E-4 T-1 Crew Leader (CGO) - Staff Sergeant: Shown him/herself capable of elite combat on the battlefield in both offensive and defensive missions. * O-5 T-2 Commander (FCO) - Technical Sergeant: Shown him/herself capable of leading in offensive combat situations. * O-6 T-2 Commander (FCO) - Master Sergeant: Shown him/herself capable of leading in an offensive and defensive mission, while showing himself an elite airmen on the battlefield. * O-7 T-3 CO (ACT) - Chief Master Sergeant: An elite in all fields of the Airforce, capable of leading the entire airforce. Able to train E-1\'s in the fields of their aircrafts. Can lead drills and air raids. * O-8 T-4 (non-achievable) - Chief of Air Force: Mitchel Xaris. Category:Military Groups